Après les ténèbres, la lumière
by MathildeR
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue atypique intègre l'équipe.   Mais une sombre affaire de meurtres prouvera à tous que tout peut basculer en un instant.  Que tout est éphémère.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour! **_

_**Voici ma première histoire. **_

_**J'ai beaucoup lu de perles ici, qui m'ont vraiment ravies. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **_

_To build a home _- The Cinematic Orchestra

La silhouette de Beth se dessinait à travers la moustiquaire. Elle la poussa d'une épaule, les mains menottées dans le dos. Michael la suivait, son arme solidement enfoncée entre les omoplates de la jeune femme. Ils s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent la vingtaine d'hommes. Beth sentait sa vue se troubler. Elle avait une balle dans la hanche. Une autre dans la cuisse. Peut-être une autre dans l'épaule, elle ne savait pas. Elle avait été tellement battue que chaque centimètre de son corps lui donnait la nausée. La chaleur texane fit remonter dans sa bouche un filet de sang tiède. Elle toussa et vit des gouttelettes rouges éclaboussées le parquet de la véranda. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Michael attrapa ses longs cheveux blonds et l'obligea à se relever. Beth grimaça de douleur. Elle avait vu cet homme perdre la tête en quelques jours. La panique, sa schizophrénie supposée, ses crises d'épilepsie avait fait de lui un homme perdu, épuisé. Il avait en quelques heures plongé dans une folie violente. Il avait tout fait pour la soumettre, pour se prouver qu'il pouvait gagner sur quelqu'un. Il lui avait imposer son existence. Il avait fait d'elle un exutoire.

Prentiss eut le coeur fendu en voyant la jeune femme, d'habitude si forte, aussi cassée. Elle la voyait chanceler, le visage tuméfié, couvert de sang coagulé et de poussière, les yeux dans le vague, des cheveux collés au front. Son tee-shirt était tâché de sueur et de sang. Beth descendait les quelques marches difficilement, Michael la tenant par les cheveux. Elle titubait, aveuglée par la lumière. Rossi s'approcha lentement de deux ou trois mètres.

- Michael, je suis l'agent Rossi. Laissez l'agent Fields partir. Tout est fini pour vous, vous le savez.

- On doit négocier. Il faut qu'on négocie.

- Vous avez pu négocier avec le shérif. Vous avez déjà eu une chance d'arrêter tout ça il y a deux ans. C'est terminé.

Devant son calme, Michael comprit que la chute était proche. Il sentait le pouvoir lui échapper. Il regarda rapidement tous les visages face à lui, les armes, Beth qui allait une nouvelle fois tomber. Il sentait la sueur dans son dos, son cœur battre à tout rompre. La jeune femme allait perdre connaissance. Il lâcha ses cheveux, la saisit par le bras.

- Mets-toi à genoux.

Elle avait du mal à s'exécuter. Il perdit patience et la frappa derrière le genou. Elle tomba en hurlant de douleur. Dans la poussière, elle explosa. Son cri mêlait des années de galère, des heures de torture et une peine sans nom. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Son sanglot eut le même effet qu'un éclair. Elle sentait un torrent de larmes se déverser dans son cou. Reid la regardait, avec ce mélange d'impuissance et d'injustice. Il tentait de brider cette panique qui le gagnait. C'était irrationnel. Tout était irrationnel entre eux. Morgan se tourna vers lui. Il hocha brièvement la tête, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer.

Hotch était sur ses gardes. Michael agitait son arme en criant. Ses phrases étaient incompréhensibles, ponctuées de plaintes. Il craignait un coup de folie.

- Nous vous comprenons. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. On ne vous veut pas de mal.

Beth s'affala sur le sol, sans bruit, face contre le sol. Elle entendait les voix s'éloigner. Elle sentait la terre tiède contre sa peau. Elle se sentait bien. Comme si ses longues heures de calvaire n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si chaque obstacle rencontré dans sa vie ne l'avait jamais blessée.

En voyant sa proie s'écrouler, Michael paniqua. Il la secouait en criant.

Les agents profitèrent de la panique du jeune homme. Morgan le ceintura au sol, un flic lui passa les menottes et le conduisit à l'arrière de sa voiture. Reid se précipita sur Beth. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient la peur au ventre. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Eh... Beth...

- Yo...

Il sourit en enlevant ses menottes. Il la prit dans ses bras avec précaution. Beth glissa sa main dans celle de Reid. Elle avait besoin de ça, là, maintenant. D'un peu d'affection. D'un peu d'humanité. L'agitation autour d'eux n'avait aucune importance. Un hélicoptère allait conduire la jeune femme à l'hôpital le plus proche. La police fouillait la maison.

- C'est une journée de merde... murmura Beth en fermant les yeux.

Son corps inconscient pesa dans les bras de Reid.

A cet instant même, chacun regarda vers eux.

A cet instant, chacun mesura combien cette drôle de fille avait bouleversé leur vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**LadyGreySun : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire ! =) J'espère que le personnage de Beth te plaira, que son évolution t'intéressera. J'attends ton avis =)**

**Loveseriesforever : Voici la suite (vite, oui ! J'étais inspirée =) (Le chapitre deux est prêt !). Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot : ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son style est apprécié =) Des bises et à très bientôt !**

**Voici donc la suite de ma fic =)**

**Crystalised – The XX**

**Six mois plus tôt...**

Pendant sa semaine de congé, Rossi a arpenté New-York. L'effervescence citadine n'avait rien à voir avec la pression qu'il subissait à Quantico. Il appréciait à quel point cette agitation n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Il croisa son éditeur et ami Bruce Collins dans Central Park. Il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il portait ce matin-là un pardessus, fumait la pite. Il lui avait parlé des nouveaux auteurs qui allaient rejoindre son catalogue, de son sixième divorce, de son arrêt du tabac, de ses cinq kilos pris, de sa reprise du tabac. Il l'invita à la réception qu'il donnait le soir même.

A 21 heures, Rossi s'était déjà demandé cent fois pourquoi il avait accepté. L'appartement de Collins était envahit d'auteurs de polars, de journalistes critiques corrompus. L'hôte abandonna quelques amis à leur discussion et gagna à grandes enjambées Rossi. Sur le ton de la confidence, il lui dit que quelqu'un voulait absolument le voir. En fendant la foule, Rossi reconnut Peter Spire, directeur du département Criminologie de la faculté de New-York. La jovialité de l'homme le fit sourire. Il portait un de ses habituels noeuds papillons. L'agent aimait croire que c'était la nationalité britannique qui voulait ça. Il avait garder sa serviette. Il l'avait rencontré à l'époque où il donnait des conférences, pendant sa retraite. Cet homme l'avait marqué, mais il ne saura certainement jamais pourquoi.

- Mon cher Rossi ! Si vous saviez comme je suis ravi de vous voir !

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas dit ça !

Ils s'écartèrent de la foule. Rossi notait avec surprise l'excitation de l'universitaire, qui lui murmurait tout sourire qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle de quelqu'un. Dans un coin de la pièce, il sortit de sa serviette en cuir râpée un dossier de la faculté.

- Beth Fields. 21 ans. Diplômée de criminologie et d'anthropologie. Première de sa promo chaque semestre. Elle s'est inscrite en master. Elle a des connaissances en médecine légale. Un an de stage chez les flics. Elle parle quatre langues. Mémoire dingue. La CIA la voudrait bien. Un musée australien aussi, pour le département ethnologie.

Devant un Rossi perplexe, il développa.

- Il faut que tu la prennes au sein de ton équipe. Cette gamine pourrait s'avérer être un véritable atout pour le FBI. Je n'ai pas été aussi épaté depuis longtemps.

- Tu connais la procédure, elle doit se présenter...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle ne la fera pas. Disons qu'elle n'a pas de perspectives. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de bol.

Rossi avait saisi le dossier de l'étudiante. Il ne pû voir que des croix à l'emplacement du nom des parents, du domicile. Les notes qui se succédaient l'impressionnèrent. Les appréciations des profs aussi. Spire l'observait, surexcité.

- Je me porte garant d'elle si il 'y a que ça qui te retient.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comment t'expliquer... Elle est quelque peu instable. Enfin, ce n'est pas le mot ! Mais bon, elle ne vit nulle part, parle peu. Je suppose qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible rendait la photo de cette gamine émouvante. Il ne savait pas si c'était cette crinière blonde de sauvageonne, la cicatrice sous son oeil ou ses yeux bleus perçants. Elle semblait forte, et pourtant, quelque chose la rendait fragile.

- Je la trouverais où ?

- Elle est souvent au Starbucks à deux pas d'ici. Je crois qu'elle vit pas très loin. Je suis désolé de ne pas en savoir plus, mais je t'assure que ça fait trois ans que je la surveille, trois ans que je me dis qu'elle peut avoir une grande carrière. Trois ans que j'attends qu'elle obtienne sa licence pour lui trouver une place quelque part.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il fit un détour par le Starbucks. Pour reconnaître le terrain, comme avant une mission. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là-bas à cette heure tardive. Et pourtant, la jeune femme se tenait au fond, une immense tasse de café dans une main, un livre dans l'autre. Il entra, en commanda un d'une taille bien plus raisonnable et se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonsoir. David Rossi. Je peux ? demande-t-il en désignant la chaise.

- Ça dépend. Vous allez parler, parler et parler dans l'espoir de me sauter ?

Son ton était monocorde. Elle n'avait pas lever les yeux de son livre. Rossi sourit.

- Non. Disons que je viens de la part de Peter Spire.

- Connais pas.

- Il dirige le département Criminologie de votre fac, mademoiselle Fields.

Enfin, elle le regarda. Il avait fait tomber la première barrière.

- J'étais à une réception un peu ennuyeuse. Spire était là. Il m'a parlé de vous. Il paraît que vous pourriez nous aider au FBI. Que vous avez quelques talents.

Il la regarda, espérant une réaction. En vain. Il continua malgré tout.

Il lui parla de leurs missions, de ce qu'elle leur apporterait.

- Pourquoi pas.

Les deux mots étaient tombés comme un couperet.

Rossi était surpris. Il s'était attendu à un refus clair et net.

Il lui parla de chaque membre de l'équipe en détail, avec une certaine tendresse. Elle l'écoutait religieusement, sans bouger.

Elle refusa le café qu'il lui offrait. Elle préférait s'en acheter elle-même. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

Ils finirent par s'appeler par leur prénom. Il la tutoyait. Elle hésitait. Elle a sourit une fois.

Quand ils se quittèrent, ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous à Quantico dans deux jours.

Beth est entrée dans le hall d'un immeuble voisin. Cette soirée avait été étrange. Elle repensait à Rossi, à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se maudissait d'avoir acceptée ce rendez-vous. Elle n'allait pas y aller. Pas envie de payer l'avion, pas envie de se montrer à ces gens.

Son matelas était toujours aussi puant. Le café lui donnait des sursauts. Le concierge voulait bien que qu'elle dorme ici, mais elle devait se cacher au moindre bruit. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Elle alluma son Mac, offert par sa dernière bienfaitrice, et regarda les trajets New-York/Quantico. Juste pour voir... Elle avala un yaourt et une banane. Elle se lava les cheveux dans la cour. Elle faisait tout pour oublier qu'elle avait une décision à prendre. Elle regarda la serviette sur laquelle il avait griffonné son numéro et l'adresse du QG. Elle pourrait la jeter...

La première chose qu'Erin Strauss faisait au travail, c'était de consulter ses e-mails. Elle cliqua avec surprise sur un courrier provenant de l'agent Rossi, pourtant en vacances. Il lui expliquait pourquoi il envoyait des informations sur cette Beth Fields, pourquoi elle devait lui accorder une chance. Il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombre : pas de parents, pas de domicile actuel. Rien ne présageait qu'elle était équilibrée : trop de familles d'accueil, de foyers, d'arrestations d'admissions aux urgences. Mais ses études brillantes faisaient d'elle un personnage atypique. La curiosité la poussa à écrire :

_Agent Rossi, _

_Faites-lui passer les tests psychologiques. _

_Nous verrons ensuite. _


	3. Chapitre 2

**LadyGreySun : **** Tu as dévoilé mon inspiration ! =) J'ai vraiment adoré ce personnage, sa complexité. Mais je ne veux pas en faire un décalqué : je vais tenter de lui donner plus de légèreté =) **

**Loveseriesforever :** **Là, tu n'en crois pas tes yeux : déjà la suite ! =) J'espère que tu vas être toujours aussi intéressée par Beth =)**

**La prochaine publication devrait avoir lieu Dimanche prochain, afin d'atteindre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)**

Le mercredi soir, Beth avait trouvé son matelas dans la benne à ordure. Elle tapa en vain le code d'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle avait hurlé de rage en donnant des coups de pied dans la porte. Elle est parti en marchant vite, la colère lui rongeant l'estomac. Une fois de plus, elle avait été jetée. Elle tenta de faire les exercices de respiration proposés par un psychiatre, mais elle abandonna, préférant marcher en fulminant.

C'était un fait : elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Comme pour faire un pied de nez à ces emmerdes, elle entra dans la gare. Et avec tout l'argent qu'elle avait sur elle, elle paya un aller simple pour Quantico.

Elle voyagea sans sommeil. Elle se détachait de New-York avec peine.

Les heures filèrent.

En arrivant à Quantico, elle eut presque peur. C'était difficile de se prendre en main. De se donner une chance. Elle voulait se rendre à l'adresse griffonnée par Rossi. Elle ne pensa même pas à l'appeler. Elle perdit son chemin au moins dix fois. Elle mémorisa un plan placardé dans une rue. Elle arriva au QG en vingt minutes, sans hésiter une seule fois entre les rues.

Elle dût montrer patte blanche à l'entrée. Il était encore tôt. On l'autorisa à gagner le troisième étage.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait de cernes. Elle s'attacha les cheveux à la va-vite. Son sac de voyage ressemblait vaguement au bagage d'un clochard. Elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds. Habillée toute en noir, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait besoin de la neutralité de cette couleur. Sa seule extravagance, c'était un sac de la compagnie aérienne japonaise.

Quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle se sentit seule pour la première fois de sa vie.

JJ arrivait toujours tôt.

Pour prendre un café. Profiter du silence avant les longues heures de travail. Emmagasiner suffisamment de courage pour ne pas craquer.

Elle observa la jeune femme depuis son bureau. Rossi arriva. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir écourter ses vacances. Il semblait la connaître. Elle aurait aimé entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Beth.

- David.

- Tu es matinale !

- Je suis arrivée tout à l'heure.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Il avait cru qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il s'était fait une raison. Mais tout était bien plus compliqué que ça.

- Viens.

Elle le suiva docilement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'entretien avec la psych...

- Je ne suis pas inquiète.

Ils burent un café en silence.

Le reste de l'équipe arrivait.

- C'est qui avec Rossi ? demanda Spencer à JJ.

- Aucune idée. Tu la connais, Derek ?

- Non... Il prit son téléphone. Eh Poupée, une blonde habillée en noire, avec Rossi, ça te parle?

Dans le haut-parleur du portable, la voix de Garcia traduisait son excitation.

- Peut-être une future recrue. Beth Fields. C'est Rossi qui la dénichée. Elle est très douée. Trop d'ailleurs, c'est flippant. Elle a rendez-vous avec Hotch, puis la psy. Je connais quelques trucs sur elle, mais ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

- Genre ?

- Genre elle n'a pas de famille. Elle a été dans 16 familles d'accueil, 35 foyers. Elle a été accepté aux urgences douze fois les neuf derniers mois. Le seul truc trop cool, c'est qu'elle a fait gagner son équipe de natation au lycée. Mais j'aime pas fouiller les gens, comme ça. Oh... Oh, je vous laisse, mon dealer m'apporte ma caféine !

Elle raccrocha rapidement en chantant, ce qui fit sourire Derek.

Spencer établissait son profil :

- La position de sa tête traduit un courage un peu imprudent. Le regard qu'elle accorde à Rossi est encore méfiant. Elle est très en arrière de sa chaise, comme pour ne pas s'impliquer. Elle laisse parler Rossi, ne répond pas mais l'écoute attentivement. Ses mains avancées vers lui montre qu'elle est prête à accepter de l'aide. Mais je pourrais presque conclure qu'elle est torturée, vu la position de ses pieds sous la chaise.

- Génial. Un genre de toi, lança Derek.

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Chacun regagna son bureau. Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, ils jetèrent parfois un regard vers eux.

A huit heures dix, Rossi conduisit Beth dans le bureau du docteur Clark, qui le pria de les laisser.

Beth ne savait pas comment se tenir pour avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle était observée sous toutes les coutures.

- Bien. J'ai quelques informations sur vous. A vrai dire, je sais presque tout. Est-ce que ça vous gêne de savoir que l'on peut tout connaître de vous ?

- Non.

Le docteur Clark sourit.

- Avez-vous été confrontée à la violence ?

- Oui.

- Êtes-vous marquée ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous été confrontée à la mort ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un cadavre ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous été violente ?

- Oui.

- Le regrettez-vous ?

- Non.

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus, vous savez ?

- D'accord.

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus.

Elle rédigea une lettre à l'attention de la directrice. Beth pu partir.

Erin Strauss était atterrée. Rossi inquiet.

- Bon sang, cette fille est à la limite de l'autisme ! Elle ne communique absolument pas. Puis elle a un casier !

- Mais vous voyez aussi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mutisme de défense, objecta Hotch. Il croisa le regard de Rossi, impatient d'entendre la suite. Elle mettra sûrement du temps à s'intégrer à l'équipe. En ce qui concerne son casier, il n'y a pas eu de suite.

Rossi sourit, ravi : Hotch était de son côté.

Erin Strauss eut un soupir blasé.

- Si vous aussi vous vous y mettez... Que se passera-t-il quand elle bossera ? On découvrira quoi ?

Elle regarda les deux agents successivement.

Puis elle avança le dossier vers l'autre côté du bureau, signe d'un accord un peu contraint.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Beth était assise sur une chaise, les jambes tendues. Elle regardait le plafond, sans appréhension aucune. Hotch sortit.

- Visite médicale dans une heure. Pendant ce temps, vous commencez de lire le règlement.

Il était presque décontenancé devant ce manque de réaction. Elle lui répondit un simple "d'accord", sans sourire ni joie palpable. Il lui donna un pavé qui recensait les us et coutumes, les procédures les plus barbantes du FBI.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rossi lui fit une place à son bureau, sous l'oeil curieux de ses collègues.

Elle se plongea dans le règlement, tournant les pages rapidement. Elle leva la tête quand son ventre gargouilla. Spencer la regarda en souriant. Elle fit semblant de se replonger dans sa lecture pour lui échapper.

- Il y a un distributeur à côté des asenceurs.

- Pas de monnaie.

- Tu veux que je t'en fasse ?

- Pas d'argent.

- Je peux t'en prêter ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te le rendre.

Rossi intervint, amusé.

- Beth...

Elle regarda Rossi, puis Spencer qui lui souriait. Ils étaient presque gentils, elle trouvait ça louche. Elle ne parlait plus depuis longtemps. Seulement aux caisses des supermarchés. Juste des "bonjour", "merci" et "au revoir".

Le jeune homme déposa un peu d'argent sur le bord de la table. Elle attendit qu'il "oublie" ce qui c'était passé avant de se lever pour aller au distributeur.

Il rit un peu de son manège. Il avait marqué un point.

Au distributeur, elle fut accostée par Garcia, toute en couleur :

- Salut ma jolie. Pénélope Garcia. Mais appelle-moi Garcia.

- T'es pas sensée dire "appelles-moi Pénélope" ?

- Si, mais c'est nul.

- Je sais pas. Moi, c'est Beth.

- Je sais mon ange, lui répondit-elle, victorieuse.

Beth lui tendit la moitié de sa barre aux céréales.

- Non, mange, t'es rachitique. Je suis juste montée te regarder.

Beth esquissa un sourire.

Elles restèrent côte à côte.

Elle sentait qu'elle se détendait. Il n'y avait aucun danger ici.

Derek et Spencer observaient la scène.

- Elle te plaît.

- On ne peut pas dire ça, renchérit Spencer.

- Mais tu ne peux pas dire non.

Derek arrivait souvent à désarmer son collègue.

Beth se rassit, termina le règlement.

Elle avait encore trois quarts d'heures à attendre.

Chacun avait remarqué sa rapidité. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer leurs coups d'oeil.  
Elle alluma son Mac, et continua d'écrire son dossier sur la technique du profilage géographique.

Elle finit par se rendre à l'étage du médecin, fatiguée d'être le centre de l'attention.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait leur parler, dire quelques mots. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire comme les autres.

Elle était gênée de n'être qu'en petite culotte devant cet inconnu. Ce n'était pas à cause de son corps androgyne. C'était de se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Il observa son torse, effleurant quelques cicatrices.

- Varicelle ?

- Brûlures de cigarette.

L'homme fut surpris du ton badin de la jeune femme.  
Il continua l'auscultation en silence. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il notait sur la feuille "Signes particuliers", c'était au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

En sortant, il avait dit qu'elle était apte au travail. Elle s'est surprise à être contente.

Au service du personnel, on rassembla son dossier.

On passa deux coups de fil.

Puis on lui souhaita la bienvenue au FBI.

On lui tendit sa plaque. Une arme.

Hébétée, elle remonta. Puis se tint debout à côté du bureau de Rossi.

- Beth ?

- C'est fait.

En souriant, il présenta la nouvelle recrue à l'équipe.

Garcia se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça.

- Tu es une des nôtres ! Formidable ! Tu me dis si t'es mal à l'aise

- Je suis mal à l'aise, objecta Beth, les bras ballants.

A la fin de la journée, Garcia proposa qu'ils aillent tous boire un verre, en l'honneur de celle qu'elle appelait "le bébé de l'équipe".

- Vous savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un cadeau.

- Hallelujah, tu as fait ta plus longue phrase depuis que je te connais, se réjouit Rossi.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle montrait une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Spencer se surprit à la trouver lumineuse.

Ils s'entassèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Il tentait en vain de se dire que c'était purement subjectif ce qui l'attachait à cette fille. Que c'était fou, de se voir en quelques heures aussi intrigué.

Pendant ce temps, Beth découvrait qu'elle pouvait respirer profondément, sans sentir un tas de gravier au fond de l'estomac.

Ce soir-là, elle parla enfin un peu. Elle s'avéra être calée en littérature, adorer les chiens et avoir un sens de l'humour plein d'esprit. Lorsque Spencer la questionna sur sa vie, elle fut plus qu'évasive. Elle se renfermait brutalement après avoir murmurer un bref "pas intéressant". Hotch était allé chercher Jack. Elle lui avait dit "yo" en frappant dans son petit poing. Il n'en suffisait pas moins pour lui plaire. Il avait passé la soirée sur ses genoux.

Avant de partir, Rossi lui demanda d'un ton paternel :

- Tu dors où ?

- Euh... Je vais trouver un moyen.

Devant la mine de la jeune femme, il objecta fermement :

- Tu dors chez moi.

Elle fit le tour de l'appartement de Rossi, comme pour s'apprivoiser un nouveau territoire. En observant chaque objet, elle avait elle aussi établit un profil de l'homme.

Il lui laissa dans la salle de bain une serviette propre et une nouvelle brosse à dents.

Il prépara un plat de pâtes, disposa deux assiettes, chose inédite depuis des années.

Elle mangeait avec appétit. Il était ravi.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es mise à parler qu'en fin de journée ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

- Bien vu.

Rossi lui raconta avec humour sa vie maritale. Elle rit beaucoup, posa quelques questions.

Quand ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, elle le retint.

- Merci...

Après avoir pris un bain, elle se glissa dans le canapé-lit. Elle avait dû insister pour ne pas laisser Rossi lui donner son lit.

Elle fit un bilan de sa journée, tournant essentiel de sa vie.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Derek pour courir le lendemain matin. Spencer lui prêterait un bouquin qu'il savait qu'elle allait adorer. JJ et Prentiss l'accompagnerait le jour de sa première paie faire les boutiques. Garcia l'avait prise une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Les bras le long du corps, elle se sentait bête. Elle lui avait répondu "dans deux semaines, tu sauras faire les câlins!".

Dans la nuit, Rossi regarda quelques minutes sa protégée.

Elle dormait en boule.

Comme une gamine effrayée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**(Remise en ligne du chapitre, afin de supprimer un truc bouleversant (Rossi, il ne pestait pas contre une machine à laver, non...))**

**Perso, je râle contre la mise en page : je fais un truc tout bien, avec des beaux paragraphes, et ça saute quand je mets en ligne. **

**Pour info LadyGreySun, c'était « Undisclosed Desires » =)**

.

.

A cinq heures ce matin-là, Beth était assise sous la véranda. Elle avait eu un chez elle il y a cinq ou six ans. Et le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait à cette époque ressemblait plus ou moins à celui qu'elle ressentait chez Rossi.

Elle était insomniaque depuis toujours. Selon l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle devait trouver quelque chose à faire. Pour éviter les angoisses, les colères.

Quand Rossi se leva une heure plus tard, elle avait lavé les seuls vêtements qu'elle possédait, fait une fournée de scones aux raisins et préparé du café. Elle sursauta en le voyant à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- J'ai utilisé la machine à laver. Je sais pas si je pouvais, mais...

- Tu pouvais.

Il désigna les Converses qu'elle portait.

- Tu vas courir avec Morgan ?

- Oui...

- Tu vas avoir mal aux pieds.

- Peut-être. En attendant, elles courent vite.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de café. En s'asseyant, elle se lança.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi. Si c'est par pitié, à cause de la solitude ou un truc comme ça. Enfin, je veux juste dire que je ne suis pas douée pour tout ça. Il faut me laisser du temps. Je suis tellement paumée que j'arrive pas à faire de la place à quelqu'un. J'ai été tellement oubliée que j'ai vraiment la trouille. Et rien que là, t'es trop impliqué dans ma vie, tu vois, j'ai déjà peur que tu me laisses ! Enfin bref, j'en dis déjà trop... C'est la loose, non ?

Elle leva la tête de son bol.

Rossi était visiblement amusé.

- Finalement, tu arrives à parler aux gens. C'est un début. Bientôt, on pourra mener une vraie conversation.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce genre de phrases, t'oublies, c'est archi flippant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis se sourirent.

Le téléphone interrompit la douceur du petit matin.

.

.

.

- Rossi.

- Salut, c'est JJ. On a une affaire.

- On arrive.

.

.

.

Rossi se retourna vers Beth.

- Tu vas devoir remettre à plus tard ton jogging.

Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir faire ses preuves. Qu'elle allait devoir passer outre son mutisme.

Il s'était soudainement assombri.

Ils préparèrent chacun quelques affaires, puis filèrent au QG.

.

.

L'équipe arriva en même temps dans la salle de réunion, la mine déconfite des nuits courtes.

Les dossiers étaient disposés au milieu de la table.

JJ s'approcha du tableau blanc afin d'exposer l'affaire.

- La police d'Austin nous a alerté à propos d'une succession de meurtres. Les photos parlent d'elles-mêmes. Le meurtrier frappent deux fois par mois. Le premier il kidnappe une personne. Il dépose son cadavre le 15, toujours dans des situations particulières. Puis le 16, il en kidnappe une nouvelle. Il abandonnera la dépouille à l'aube du mois suivant. Il y a déjà quatre morts. Le prochain cadavre devrait être découvert dans deux jours.

Cette dernière phrase sonnant comme un compte à rebours, ils partirent.

.

.

Ils firent une première lecture des dossiers dans le jet.

Beth était en tailleur. Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'était assise à côté de Rossi. Face à elle, Spencer faisait un résumé des autopsies pratiquées.

- La première victime a 28 ans. Kyle Stone. Il a vraisemblablement été enlevé dans le hall de son immeuble. On l'a retrouvé dans une poubelle. La seconde victime a 27 ans. Mary Starck. Enlevée à la sortie du travail. Retrouvée dans un container.

Il lui jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil : elle était en train de faire des schémas, des tableaux. Rapidement. Comme quand on procède à une première esquisse.  
Prentiss prit le relais.

- La troisième victime est John Stand. 26 ans. Kidnappé en pleine nuit chez lui. Retrouvé dans une cabine téléphonique. La quatrième victime s'appelle Bree Mumford. Elle avait 25 ans. On se sait pas vraiment où elle a été enlevée. On l'a retrouvée dans un baril, dans une station service.

Morgan remarqua le visage soucieux de la nouvelle.

- ça va ?

- Je suis née à Austin. Quand j'avais quatre ans, ma mère m'a laissée dans cette station service. Et je l'ai jamais revue.

Elle sourit.

- ça va, faites pas cette tête, je m'en suis remise !

Elle revint à leur enquête, afin d'éviter tout silence pesant et regard de pitié.

- En ce qui concerne les victimes, les tortures infligées ne sont pas la cause de la mort. On voit qu'elles ont été tuées toutes de la même façon. La nuque brisée. Il s'est lassé.

Prentiss intervint.

- ça ne pourrait pas être une femme ?

- C'est difficile de briser une nuque, souligna Rossi. Puis les tortures infligées caractérisent une volonté de domination.

- Et les mises en scène une glorification de ces meurtres, conclut Prentiss.

- On a une liste de disparus ? demande Beth, les sourcils froncés.

- Non... Pourquoi ? demanda Spencer.

- Je suppose qu'il a enlevé un homme dont le nom de famille commence par un M. Il alterne entre homme et femme, trois victimes dont le nom commence par S, une par M. Je crois que ça collerait.

Chacun observait les dossiers, échafaudait des possibilités, tentait d'obtenir un scénario. Le voyage se termina dans un silence studieux.

.

.

Ils furent accueillis au commissariat d'Austin par le shérif Peter Hanks. Sa démarche elle-même montrait à quel point il était prétentieux, arrogant et stupide. Avec un sérieux faussement professionnel, il leur donna les éléments de l'enquête :

- Bien. On a déjà quatre victimes. Deux hommes, deux femmes. Nuque brisée, blessures multiples, mise en scène des corps. Ils ont tous été enlevé brutalement et séquestré une quinz...

- On le sait déjà, ça, le coupa froidement Beth.

Tous la dévisagèrent. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le shérif, interloqué. Il bafouilla :

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, mes agents sont à votre disposition.

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Hotch se retourna vers la nouvelle recrue :

- On est tenu d'avoir des relations courtoises entre nos équipes.

Pour seule réponse, Beth marmonna en se plongeant à nouveau dans le dossier :

- Il est extrêmement con.

Hotch partit avec Prentiss sur les scènes de crimes, Rossi écrivait tous les éléments sur un tableau blanc.

.

.

Morgan avait transmis les informations dont ils avaient besoin à Garcia. Cette dernière apparue sur l'ordinateur de Beth.

- Mes poussins ?

Spencer se mit dans le champ de la webcam.

- Oui ?

- J'ai des infos sur les victimes. Toutes ont des vies plutôt décousues. Certaines bossent, d'autres non. Des caractères certainement différents. Aucun point commun. Et pourtant...

Elle s'interrompit pour faire apparaître à l'écran la photo d'un bâtiment désaffecté.

- C'était un foyer géré par Austin. J'ai cherché, cherché, et encore cherché, et j'ai trouvé ! Les victimes y étaient entre 95 et 96.

Beth sentait le sang afflué dans ses tempes. Elle n'écouta pas Morgan saluer Garci, ni Spencer lui demandait si ça allait, ni Rossi qui râlait devant la machine à café. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, respira profondément, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se retourna vers eux, le visage impassible.

- J'étais là-bas en même temps.


	5. Chapitre 4

**( Toujours aussi efficace, moi =))**

.

.

En une petite heure, une équipe fut mise sur pied pour fouiller le bâtiment. Il ne fallait écarter aucune piste : si un lieu était commun aux victimes, alors il fallait le fouiller.

Il serait peut-être là.

Ils enfilèrent leurs gilets pare-balles.

Vu la taille du foyer, des policiers avaient été mobilisés.

Des équipes gagnèrent chaque porte.

Il suffit d'un mouvement de main d'Hotch pour que les groupes entrent.

Beth courait dans un couloir. Elle entrait dans chaque pièce.

Chaque agent criait RAS.

C'était un échec. Il n'y avait pas de traces du meurtrier.

- C'est étrange, soupira Reid sur le chemin du retour. On est passé à côté de quelque chose. Si c'est le lieu, le fil rouge, pourquoi ce n'est pas celui-là ?

.

.

Ils travaillèrent. Encore. Refirent le passé du foyer.

Beth observait les photos de chaque victime.

- Tu te souviens ? lui demanda à voix basse Reid.

- Rien. Absolument rien. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Ils se regardèrent. Puis observèrent de nouveau le tableau.

- Tu crois que je peut être un lien entre eux ?

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile à dire. Tu crois que quelqu'un veut attirer ton attention ?

Elle haussa les épaules, perplexe.

Ils relurent ensemble la liste des disparitions. Aucun ne pouvait être la future victime.

La mairie avait détruit les dossiers lors de la fermeture.

Tout était opaque.

.

.

A 22 heures, l'équipe gagna le coeur de la ville.

Le maire d'Austin avait réservée à ses frais quelques chambres dans un hôtel bon marché.

Il se devait d'accueillir une équipe du FBI correctement : le bon déroulement de l'enquête éviterait que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. Et que les futures élections soient un échec.

Ils mangèrent des plats chinois dans des boîtes en carton, en parlant de tout sauf du travail.

Ils se séparèrent afin de dormir un peu.

Beth prit une douche. Elle enfila des vêtements de yoga, blancs, doux et amples. Cette affaire lui retournait l'estomac. Puis s'endormit tout juste une demi-heure. Énervée à cause de cette nouvelle insomnie, elle quitta sa chambre avec un livre d'anthropologie pour s'installer dans le salon de l'étage. Reid était installé dans le canapé, en train de relire le dossier.

- Tu devrais dormir, lui murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Toi aussi...

- Je peux ? demanda Beth en désignant la place à côté de lui.

- Evidemment...

Il enleva quelques feuilles de papier. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, puis mit ses pieds nus sur la table basse. Elle fit un chignon avec le crayon de Reid. Ils restèrent silencieux. Le jeune homme eut du mal à déglutir quand dix minutes plus tard, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Si tu le dis aux autres, je te tue.

Il sourit en posant brièvement sa joue sur sa tête.

Elle soupira d'aise.

Quand ils se quittèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé.

Mais quelque chose s'était tissé entre eux.

.

.

Ce matin-là, Abby Yates était en retard. Elle courait dans le parking, sa fille Jane galopant derrière elle.

- Allez hop hop hop, on va arriver tout juste à l'école !

C'est quand elle regarda dans son rétroviseur qu'elle les a vues.

Les jambes qui dépassaient de derrière une voiture.

- Reste-là, ordonna-t-elle à sa fille, d'une voix blanche sans appel.

Elle sortit, s'approcha de la voiture.

Le jean maculé de sang accrochait son regard. Elle sortit de la poche de son trench son portable.

- Bonjour... Je suis dans le parking de ma résidence et.. Euh. Il y a un corps. Il a un masque...

Elle vomit de dégoût.

.

.

Dans la salle de réunion, un agent était entré :

- Je crois qu'on a un nouveau corps...

.

.

L'atmosphère était lourde dans le parking.

Des agents blafards marchaient avec leur équipement.

Hotch avait demandé à Beth d'aller avec le shérif sur place.

Elle savait qu'il la mettait à l'épreuve.

Elle emprunta des gants, et fit quelques observations avec la froideur d'un médecin légiste.

Elle attrapa la nuque. Puis la reposa.

- Nuque brisée.

Elle ôta le masque de clown. Elle découvrit un visage maquillé à outrance.

- Blessures datant certainement de quatre ou cinq jours.

Elle nota les poignets bleuis.

- La victime a été liée, dit-elle en ôtant ses gants. L'autopsie en dira plus. Transférez-nous la conclusion.

Elle fixa le shérif.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons.

.

.

Elle entra dans la salle de travail. Elle prit une chaise, puis résuma la situation :

- Le corps a été découvert dans le parking d'une résidence privée. Il lui manquait un bras et portait un masque de clown. On n'a pas encore son identité. Mais c'était un homme, d'une trentaine d'années...

La jeune femme semblait en colère.

- Tout porte à croire que c'est une autre victime de notre tueur, conclut Morgan.

Prentiss surgit, visiblement bouleversée, quelques de dossiers à la main.

- On a eu des meurtres qui ressemblaient à ceux-là. En 2008.

En épluchant les affaires, personne ne pouvait nier que ce n'était pas le même homme.

.

.

Une réunion eut lieu plus tard avec tous les agents de police. Reid prit la parole.

- Le meurtrier est un homme blanc qui a entre 25 et 30. Il s'est marginalisé, vit certainement en dehors de la ville.

- Il suit ces victimes quelques jours. Il les a croisé tout au long de sa vie. Il les kidnappe puis les séquestre une quinzaine de jours, continua Morgan.

- Il mutile les victimes avant de leur briser la nuque, conclut Prentiss. Tout porte à croire qu'il souffre de schizophrénie.

.

.

La police avait fouillé la périphérie d'Austin.

Sans succès.

Tous étaient sur les nerfs.

.

.

Le dossier du légiste fut relu trois fois. La victime avait été identifiée grâce à son fichier dentaire. Kevin Manson. Il n'était pas dans la liste des disparitions tout simplement parce que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait disparu. Aucun indice ne pouvait confondre le meurtrier.

Beth avait vu juste.

Elle accrocha sa photo à côté des autres.

Rossi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je crois que je me souviens de lui...

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es peut-être trop impliquée.

Elle balaya l'idée d'un revers de la main.

Un second tableau détailla les meurtres de 2008.

Garcia apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Bonjour les enfants !

Beth se retourna en souriant.

- Yo !

- Tu sais que t'es la seule aux Etats-Unis à dire ça ?

- Je sais, j'espère que t'es pas trop intimidée.

Garcia envoya en souriant la vidéo de surveillance du parking.

- Bon, comme tu peux le voir, c'est absolument inexploitable ! Et c'est pareil avec les caméras qui entourent la résidence.

Beth comprit immédiatement : ce type ne montrait jamais son visage aux caméras.

- Il est entré comment ?

- Ce jour-là, la porte de sortie était en panne..., lui répondit-elle d'un air entendu.

- Et une bonne nouvelle ? demande Morgan

- Le nom du directeur en 95. Travis Marshall. Mis à pied en 98 après des soupçons de pédophilie.

Elle fit apparaître son adresse sur l'écran.

- Merci poupée.

.

.

Beth et Morgan remontaient l'allée de la villa cossue de l'ancien directeur. Il se rappelait certainement un évènement qui reliait les victimes au tueur. Ou bien c'était lui, l'élément déclencheur.

Injoignable jusque là, il était sortit la veille de l'hôpital, son cancer l'épuisant chaque jour un peu plus.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte, un jeune homme a peine plus vieux que Beth ouvrit la porte.

- C'est pourquoi ? demande-t-il hargneusement

- Agent Morgan, Agent Fields. FBI. On aimerait parler à Travis Marshall.

- Ce ne sera pas possible... Il est mort ce matin.

.

.

Beth buvait un café assise dans la salle de repos.

Reid entra et lui tendit un scone aux raisins.

- De la part de Rossi.

Elle lui sourit.

- Cool.

Hotch surgit dans la salle.

- On a du nouveau.

.

.

Le shérif commença.

- Des gamins ont trouvé un bras dans une ruelle. Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec notre affaire, si il n'y avait pas ce tatouage.

Le mot "fin" se déployait sur tout l'avant-bras.

Les profilers comprirent : il entrait dans une phase de refroidissement.

.

.

Le procureur ordonna au FBI de quitter la ville.

Ce fiasco risquait de dévoiler la série de meurtres au public.

L'affaire Marshall qui avait ébranlé la mairie.

A l'hôtel, tout le monde attendait dans le hall. Beth arriva.

- On peut faire un détour quelque part avant ?

.

.

Elle avait empruntée une robe noire à Prentiss.

Elle se dirigea dans le carré réservée aux indigents du cimetière.

L'équipe assista à l'enterrement. Chacun maudissait les instants comme celui-ci. Ceux où ils mesuraient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout résoudre.

Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour, elle se retourna et la vit.

L'ombre qui sortait en courant.

- J'y crois pas... murmura-t-elle avant de s'élancer.

Dans sa course, elle abandonna ses escarpins.

Quand l'équipe la rejoint sur le trottoir, elle regardait de chaque côté. Personne..

.

.

Dans le jet, Hotch faisait un rapport. Apportait sa conclusion à l'évaluation de Beth.

Cette dernière, pensive, demanda à Morgan.

- On fait comment ?

Devant l'incompréhension de son collègue, elle développa.

- Pour s'y faire.

- On ne s'y fait pas.


	6. Chapitre 5

L'échec fut difficile à digérer.

Mais il fallut aller de l'avant.

.

.

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés.

Beth avait selon le rapport d'Hotch réussi son intégration.

Rossi s'était porté garant pour un appartement.

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé.

Elle avait acheté autre chose que des vêtements noirs.

Elle devenait bavarde. Son aplomb lui avait permis d'encaisser cette première affaire. Puis les autres.

Elle allait régulièrement courir avec Morgan.  
Elle s'entendait à merveille avec JJ et Prentiss.

Elle avait découvert que Garcia et elle avait en commun une addiction à Starbucks.

Et pourtant, elle sentait tous les jours cet étrange malaise...

.

.

Elle se réveilla ce matin-là de bonne humeur. Depuis qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place, elle adorait les dimanches.

En s'étirant, elle constata que la place était vide à côté d'elle.

Elle appela :

- Spencer Reid ? Il est 9 heures. Ce n'est pas moral de se lever avant 10 heures un dimanche.

La voix du jeune homme résonnait dans l'appartement :

- Cuisine. Café. Beau temps.

Elle sourit.

Depuis deux mois, Reid lui donnait la météo avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Ils avaient trouvé l'équilibre parfait.

Les autres ne se doutaient de rien. Beth restait pour eux c'est jeune femme asociale.

Ça avait sonné comme une évidence.

Ils revenaient d'une soirée chez Garcia.

Beth avait passé un mois à l'institut Jefferson en tant que stagiaire en anthropologie.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait cassé le talon de son escarpin. Ce qui avait fini de l'achever, c'est qu'elle avait marché pieds nus en riant. Sentant la fragilité du moment, il l'attrapa par le poignet. Et l'embrassa.

Dorénavant, il lui faisait réviser ses examens sur la terrasse. Elle lui apprenait l'espagnol en voiture.

Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais dire.

A quel point elle se sentait pourtant seule.

.

.

C'est un coup de téléphone qui vint troubler la torpeur dominicale.

Quand Spencer décrocha, Prentiss en devint muette.

Elle lui annonça en bégayant que le tueur d'Austin avait de nouveau frappé.

.

.

En arrivant au QG, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'équipe.

Pour seule réponse, Beth leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes pas très futés pour des profilers.

Ce fut la dernière fois de la journée qu'ils rirent.

.

.

Dans la salle de réunion, l'équipe découvrit les photos de cinq victimes. Les corps avaient été disposés en ligne. Ils se tenaient la main, tous habillés de la même façon. Le légiste avait identifié Jake Wood, 25 ans, Camille Bishop, 24 ans, Nate Law, 23 ans, Sarah Fulton, 25 ans et Tony Adams, 26 ans. L'état de décomposition était variable.

- Il a gardé les premiers corps, murmura Prentiss.

- Ils ont été au foyer d'Austin en 95. Le tueur leur met les mêmes vêtements afin de caractériser une unicité. En les tuant, il cherche à tuer le gamin qu'il était, avança Morgan.

- Le dossier fait mention de phrases tatoués, observa Reid.

Lorsque chacun trouva la page, un silence de plomb enveloppa la salle.

Chaque victime avait le ventre tatoué d'un gigantesque "Avec tout mon amour BF".

Rossi mit sa main sur le bras de Beth.

Elle respirait avec difficulté, livide. Elle se leva, et murmura en quittant la salle.

- Je crois que c'est moi.

.

.

Dans le jet, elle s'était endormie. Pour échapper à tout ça.

Ils s'étaient envolés pour Austin, avec la ferme intention de ne rien manquer cette fois.

Garcia les appela.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. Carolina Torres. Elle était infirmière au foyer.

Beth avait la tête des mauvais jours. Elle salua à peine l'analyste, enfermée dans ses réflexions.

En s'asseyant à côté de Reid, elle lui demanda :

- Tu crois que c'est normal d'avoir tout oublié ?

- C'est certainement ta manière de te défendre de quelque chose.

- Peut-être de ce qui s'est passé en 95, suggéra Rossi.

.

.

Dès leur arrivée à Austin, l'équipe fut informée que Carolina Torres attendait assise sur une chaise dans le couloir. Beth et Hotch s'affrontèrent.

- Je veux l'interroger.

- C'est impossible, tu es trop impliquée.

Elle sentit la colère la renverser.

Dans les toilettes, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, les mains tremblantes.

Elle avait toujours été instable. Changeante. Plusieurs de ses familles d'accueil l'avaient obligée à voir un psychiatre. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait jamais changé.

Elle se sentait friable.

Elle avait eu un semblant d'équilibre à sa majorité en vivant avec un drôle de type. En commençant à travailler ici.

Mais cette affaire lui faisait sentir qu'il y avait comme un trou.

.

.

Reid invita l'ancienne infirmière à s'assoir dans la salle de réunion.

Élégante, elle semblait préoccupée.

Morgan mit en route un magnétophone après que la femme l'y ait autorisé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer... J'ai... J'ai commencé à travailler au foyer en 1990. J'en ai vu passer des gamins. C'était immense. On ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'eux. On faisait l'appel une fois par jour. Bref, ce n'était pas drôle pour eux, ni pour nous.

Elle continua, plus à l'aise.

- En 1995, un gamin est mort.

Elle se crispa.

- Il s'appelait Emile Tegan. Il était tombé par la fenêtre une nuit. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je soupçonne...

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Je crois que c'est son frère qui l'a tué.

Morgan posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle. Mike, je crois. Ou Mickey. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre. Ce gamin martyrisait les chats errants. Il était froid. Il me mettait mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda les deux agents.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de son frère.

.

.

Quand elle sortit quelques instants plus tard, Carolina Torres croisa le regard de Beth Fields.

A ce moment, elle sentit une vague la submerger.

Elle se souvint.

La nuit froide. Ses pieds nus sur le carrelage du dortoir. Les cris dans le couloir. Mickael Tegan qui pousse son frère par la fenêtre. Elle avait tout vu. Tout entendu.

Elle avait vu Mickael cette nuit-là.

Beth sentit la main de Spencer sur son bras.

- Eh...

D'une voix blanche, elle lui avoua :

- Je crois que je sais qui c'est.


	7. Chapitre 6

**J'avais presque hâte de vous poster la suite !**

**J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez : beaucoup de lecteurs, peu d'avis =D **

**Des bises ! **

.

.

Beth fut chargée de rendre visite à l'ancien maire, afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur Tegan.

Elle gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain, puis alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement.

Personne ne lui ouvrit.

En redescendant, elle interrogea le concierge.

- Monsieur Sieber ? Il est en vacances, il devrait rentrer la semaine prochaine.  
Beth détestait rentrer bredouille.

Elle appuya sur le bouton -2 de l'ascenseur. Elle sourit en entendant "Big Sur" de The Thrills.

Mais entre le -1 et le -2, il s'arrêta. La lumière grésilla. Elle appuya sur le signal d'urgence. En vain.

Un énorme fracas plongea l'ascenseur dans le noir. La musique continuait.

La trappe au-dessus de Beth se souleva. Elle saisit son arme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la pointer. Elle était au sol.

L'homme portait un masque d'Obama. Il tentait de l'attraper par le col de sa veste. Elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage. Il abattit son pied contre son ventre. Son arme à la main, aveuglée par la douleur, elle tira une première fois. Il se rua sur elle, la releva en la tenant par les cheveux. Il projeta son visage contre la paroi. Il s'empara de l'arme. Elle sentait du sang couler sur son front. Il lui tira dans la cuisse. Elle hurla.

Sonnée, elle sentit son corps se soulever dans les airs. Quand il la hissa sur le dessus de l'ascenseur, elle se griffa le ventre contre le métal. Elle sentit son sac glisser. L'homme la hissa sur son épaule et grimpa à l'échelle.

Le concierge s'était arrêté dans le hall en entendant un premier bruit. Il appela la police en entendait un cri.

Dans le local de sécurité, il constata effaré que toutes les caméras avaient été débranchées.

.

.

L'équipe résumait la situation aux agents quand une patrouille fut appelé dans une résidence.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent eux aussi appelés.

Sur place, les hommes s'affairaient autour d'un ascenseur.

Ils se regardèrent en reconnaissant le sac bleu que fouillait un agent. Spencer entendit comme un bourdonnement.

- Je crois que votre agent à des problèmes.

Des techniciens photographiaient une tâche de sang. On avait visiblement marché dedans. Il y avait aussi du sang sur la paroi.

Le shérif n'annonça pas de bonnes nouvelles. Pas de vidéos, pas d'empreintes exploitables.

.

.

Au commissariat, Prentiss observait le contenu du sac de sa collègue, une boule dans le ventre. Un technicien avait affirmé que le sang retrouvé sur place était celui de leur agent. Elle regardait les objets emballés. Un carnet. Deux livres. Un baume à lèvres. Son porte-feuille. Une photo d'elle et d'un jeune noir. Ils riaient. L'appartement dans lequel ils étaient avait l'air d'un taudis.

Garcia et JJ demandèrent une visio-conférence.

- Il y a une caméra à la sortie de la résidence, commença Garcia. Sur le trottoir d'en face. Il a fait une erreur. L'erreur dont on avait besoin.

Elle afficha la vidéo d'un homme masqué conduisant. Mais sa plaque était tout à fait lisible.

L'analyste fit apparaître la photo du suspect, son adresse.

- Michael Tegan. Il vit à Austin.

Un communiqué rédigé par JJ circulait dans les médias d'Austin.

.

.

Tout s'accéléra.

On brisa la porte de son domicile.

Se rua dans chaque pièce.

L'appartement ressemblait à un appartement-témoin.

Aucune trace de vie.

.

.

Beth se réveilla courbaturée, dans la pénombre.

Elle était lamentablement assise sur une chaise.

Elle sentait ses mains liées. Ses pieds attachés.

Elle tourna la tête.

Il était là. Assis. Il jouait avec son masque. Mettait les doigts dans les trois destinés aux yeux.

Avec un sourire malsain, il la regarda.

Il s'approcha. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu imagines ? Peut-être que personne ne te cherche.

Il se recula, fit le tour de la pièce.

- Je leur laisse trois jours. J'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Ils me cherchent. Ils ont donné mon nom, à la radio.

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Rien à déclarer, avant le grand spectacle ?

Elle articula difficilement.

- Vas te faire foutre.

Il rit. Frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Puis frappa.

Il s'arrêta quand ses mains furent trop douloureuses.

Il partit sans un mot.

Beth était plongée dans un semi-coma.

.

.

Spencer avait accroché une carte dans la salle de travail.

Planté des punaises pour signaler les lieux où on avait découvert les corps.

Dans une impasse, il se retourna vers la table où était déposée les affaires de Beth.

Il téléphona immédiatement à Garcia.

- Son portable.

- Comment ?

- Elle a toujours son portable dans son sac, mais là, non. Je crois qu'elle l'a sur elle, s'emporta Spencer.

Pour la première fois, il mesura combien il avait peur de la perdre.

.

.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était plongée dans le noir.

Il entra, muni d'un manche à balais

- C'est l'heure.

Il la détacha.

Dans un coup de folie, elle lui asséna un coup de pied au visage quand il détacha sa deuxième jambe.

Elle dévala les escaliers.

Elle courut.

Elle sentait son corps faiblir. Déjà.

Puis une première douleur dans l'épaule.

Elle vacilla.

Elle sentit sa hanche voler en éclat.

Elle s'écroula.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis en veille quand elle sentit des coups s'abattre sur elle.

.

.

Le procureur avait raccroché le téléphone, conscient qu'une crise judiciaire était à prévoir.

L'ancien shérif d'Austin s'était rendu au commissariat. Il avait entendu l'avis de recherche.

Il avait fondu en larmes pendant son entrevue avec Hotch.

- Il a dit qu'il arrêterait. Il y a deux ans, il a dit qu'il arrêterait. On avait conclut un marché. Il arrêtait ces meurtres, j'arrêtais de le poursuivre.

L'homme savait que sa vie était brisée.

Le soir-même, il se suicida.

.

.

Quand il entra cette nuit-là, ce n'était plus le même.

Il s'approcha à pas feutrés.

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait... Mon frère n'a jamais été gentil. Il y a plein de gens qui lui ont dit, ici.

Il commençait à détacher son pied droit.

Beth le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Emile, lui répond-il en souriant.

- Emile, il faut m'aider à partir, d'accord ?

- D'accord... Mais il va me tuer. Il va me détester, il va pas vouloir me lâcher.

Beth le dévisagea.

L'homme paraissait tourmenté.

Il se mit à faire le tour de la pièce en se frottant le crâne avec ses poings fermés. Il criait que si son frère le voyait, il le tuerait. Il pleurait comme un enfant.

Qu'il soit Michael ou Emile, Beth le détestait.

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Des spasmes l'agitaient violemment. Beth voulait pleurer, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Quand il se releva, il parta sans la regarder.

.

.

Elle l'entendait hurler, pleurer dans la chambre voisine.

Elle savait qu'il s'écroulait parfois.

Il revint une ou deux fois.

Il lui tatoua "La morte" sous chaque pied.

Elle tentait de ne jamais bouger. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir un traumatisme crânien.

Quand il partit, elle se dit qu'elle allait mourir.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hop, un chapitre qui finit en queue de poisson, pour jouer avec vos nerfs =)**

**J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos impressions. Si ça vous plaît, si vous attendez quelque chose en particulier.**

**Je ne mords pas =D**

**Je pense déjà à une suite de cette fic, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ;)**

**Et si quelqu'un a un projet de co-écriture, ça me plairait ! =) **

**Bises !**

**(Il y a beaucoup de smiley... On dirait que j'ai 10 ans =))**

.

- Ça fait 12 heures, annonça Rossi, lugubre.

Morgan regarda son collègue.

- On va la retrouver. D'accord ? On va la retrouver.

Son ton catégorique aurait rassuré n'importe quel bleu.

Mais l'homme qu'il avait devant lui avait des années d'expérience. Une lucidité difficilement supportable sur la situation.

Ils firent la conclusion de son profil, pour tenter de prévoir ses réactions. Prentiss se chargea de l'exposer :

- Il est certainement schizophrène. Ça expliquerai la multiplicité des mises en scène. Je pense que le mobile est psychologie : en tuant ceux qui étaient là quand il a tué son frère, il cherche à oublier ce drame. La séquestration et les tortures sont là pour dominer la victime, c'est la seule façon pour lui de prouver à quelqu'un qu'il existe. Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que...

Un appel de Garcia les interrompit.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai localisé le portable de Beth.

.

- Si je pensais te voir un jour dans cet état-là !

Beth tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sourit.

- Je suis morte ou je deviens folle ?

- Un peu des deux mon commandant !

Alan s'approcha en souriant. Balaya une mèche de cheveux. Beth sourit.

.

Ils avaient trouvé le portable de Beth, sur une route extérieure à Austin.

Garcia éplucha les caméras de surveillance. Reconstitua le trajet de la voiture de Tegan.

Au commissariat, on donna des directives. Il fallait miser sur la négociation.

.

Beth s'entretenait avec un mort.

- Je ne sais pas si je te vois parce que je vais mourir ou parce que j'ai un traumatisme crânien.

- Tu préfèrerais quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus.

Il y a un an, elle aurait choisi la première option. Mais les derniers mois lui avaient prouvé qu'elle pouvait espérer autre chose.

- T'as mal ? demanda Alan.

- Très, soupira-t-elle. Et toi, t'as eu mal ?

- Disons que j'ai surtout eu super peur, avoua-t-il en riant.

Elle se remémora. Les clips à la télé, le type qui entre. Le bruit.

Alan regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je crois que l'autre taré à de la visite.

Devant le pavillon, des dizaines d'agents se déployaient.

Elle entendit la voix de Rossi dans le mégaphone. Michael hurler. Alan se pencha vers elle. Elle sentait ses dreadlocks lui chatouiller le visage.

Il sortit au moment même où Michael se rua dans la chambre. Elle craignait un nouveau coup, mais il semblait absorber par autre chose. Il lui fit enfiler ses chaussures. La peau à vif électrisa son corps tout entier. Il la détacha. Puis la menotta de nouveau.

Quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir du couloir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sérieusement amochée. Chaque pas lui faisait sentir ses forces l'abandonner.

- Je crois que je vais mourir, se souffla-t-elle pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

.

.

**Point de vue de Beth**

Je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je suis juste obnubilée par ma survie. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Ma vue se trouble. Les voix me paraissent loin.

J'ai conscience de ma démarche chaotique.

Une douleur violente me fait tomber.

Je hurle.

Je pleure.

Mon cri déclencha un vol d'oiseau.

Le silence.

Le sol sous ma joue.

Sa main.

Ma voix rauque qui résonne dans ma tête. Cet effort surhumain pour parler.

Le noir.

.

.

Il y avait eu les ordres des agents, son hurlement. La lumière aveuglante du jour.

Elle avait brièvement senti la chaleur de la main de Spencer.

Mais elle se sentait partir.

Une chaleur l'envahit.

.

.

A l'hôpital, elle resta en salle d'opération plus de quatre heures.

Dans la salle d'attente, chacun observait un silence religieux.

C'est dans la soirée que les médecins leur avouèrent que le pronostic vital était engagé. Ils avaient dû la réanimer une fois.

Un médecin fut chargé de photographier chaque blessure pour le procès de Tegan.

Les tatouages sous les pieds. Le voir agir comme avec un cadavre mis l'équipe mal à l'aise.

.

Ils la rapatrièrent à l'hôpital de Quantico quand son état fut stabilisé.

Reid vivait sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il avait mémorisé tout son dossier médical pour rationaliser son inquiétude. Il savait où étaient située chaque fracture. Il connaissait l'ampleur du traumatisme crânien. La forme de chaque hématome. Il se plongea dans la lecture de traité neurologique. Lui fit écouter de la musique. Parla de dommages avec son médecin. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la situation.

Rossi veillait sur elle comme un père sur sa fille. Un samedi matin, l'infirmière lui proposa de procéder à l'assouplissement de ses membres. Elle lui expliqua que les patients dans le coma avaient besoin d'un étirement de chaque membre. Elle lui montra comment procéder en commençant avec le bras droit. Elle réchauffa la peau par de larges mouvements circulaires. Tira légèrement sur le coude. Les doigts. Il effectua cette tâche tous les jours. Se levait plus tôt pour la voir. Lui avoua qu'il aurait aimé avoir une fille comme elle.

Au QG, l'étage entier était au courant de l'incident. Aaron Hotchner tâchait de rester professionnel. Il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé Beth à son arrivée. Son mutisme, son passé. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse des erreurs. Puis elle avait gagné sa confiance. Il appelait tous les deux jours le service neurologique. Il tenait au courant les agents qui venaient lui demander des nouvelles.

Derek Morgan venait souvent. Il ne parvenait pas à parler, il avait trop l'impression d'être seul. Il la regardait ses cheveux sous la charlotte bleu pâle, le tube qui descendait dans sa gorge, les goutte-à-goutte. Il avait toujours été protecteur avec ses collègues. Un instinct de camaraderie qui le poussait à se transformer en grand frère embarrassant. Être assis là lui rappela le jour où il veilla Reid. Il se jura de tout faire pour ne jamais voir quelqu'un lui échapper.

JJ avait été choquée en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait pleuré le soir-même dans les bras de Will. Elle savait, que ce genre de chose arrivait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Elle savait que cette histoire lui faisait ressentir sa propre mortalité. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de sa famille.

Emily Prentiss s'était occupée du côté pratique. Elle s'était renseignée sur sa mutuelle. Avait ramenée une valise. Accrochée la photo qu'ils avaient trouvée à côté de son lit. Elle s'asseyait souvent à côté d'elle. Et frottait sa main.

Garcia était la plus bavarde. Elle lui racontait sa vie amoureuse, l'affaire en cours. Elle lui parlait des soldes dans tel magasin, du nouveau café de chez Starbucks. Et lui ordonnait de se réveiller.

Tous avait appris qu'il suffisait d'un instant pour que tout bascule. De quelques secondes dans un ascenseur, d'un enfant poussé d'une fenêtre, de mensonges et de secrets pour que tout un monde s'écroule. Pour qu'une vie soit en flottement.

Ils avaient compris l'importance de la cohésion dans leur équipe. Ils voyaient des horreurs, des cas dépassant l'entendement. Et c'est exactement quand l'équipe se retrouva amputée qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient besoin les uns des autres.

.

Sur un banc de Central Park, Alan et Beth mangeaient des scones aux raisins. Il faisait divinement beau. Elle portait une robe à pois. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle était dans de sales draps. Enfermée dans son propre corps. Son cerveau avait fait surgir sa mauvaise conscience. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas su sauver. Celui qui l'avait fait revivre. Mais qui l'avait aussi précipitée dans les basfonds de New-York. Dans les bars malfamés. Dans une course au fric et aux emmerdes. Finalement, elle trouvait ça drôle. De voir son cerveau construire un monde qui la résumait. Elle se rencontrait enfin. Elle serait bien revenue. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait sentie la douleur plusieurs fois. Son coeur qui la lâche. Ce scénario new-yorkais qui s'illumine. L'impression de s'élever. Puis elle était retombée. Un jour, elle était persuadée avoir reconnu l'odeur du cou de Reid. Mais elle ne savait plus comment faire.

- Tu sais que t'es dans la merde, Beth ? Ça fera deux semaines aujourd'hui. On parle de te débrancher.

Il mordit dans un scone.

- Putain ! On dirait ceux de ma mère !

Beth éclata de rire.

- Je sais, je cherche un truc qui y ressemblerait dans tous les Etats-Unis !

Ils regardèrent les étendues d'herbe. Elle étendit ses jambes pour les faire bronzer.

- Pourquoi t'es pas allée la voir ?

- Ta mère ? Disons que j'ai été dans la merde après ta mort...

- Tom, hein...

- Ouais, Tom...

Il l'observa.

- Jolie robe.

- Elle est cool, hein ? Je la voulais depuis un moment, ça doit être pour ça que je l'ai ici.

Dans le kiosque, les Beatles chantaient "Let it be".

Alan marmona.

- Ton cerveau fait des trucs chelou. C'est déprimant. Mais bon, en même temps, c'est normal.

.

- Deux semaines. Tu te rends compte ? Deux semaines.

Reid était assis près de la fenêtre d'un diner.

Garcia le regarda tendrement.

- Je lui ai interdis de mourir. Elle n'oserait pas me désobéir.

.

La vision idyllique dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée trembla. Les Beatles s'effacèrent. Central Park bascula. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur minuscule appartement. Elle en fit le tour, dans un état d'étourdissement troublant. Un mélange de colère et de peur. La chaîne hi-fi hurlait "Time is running out". Elle se sentait voler en éclat. Tout explosait, comme au coeur d'un ouragan. Beth s'arrêta, retenant ses cheveux qui s'emmêlait. Le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Mais elle restait immobile. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait lourde. Alan la regarda. Elle se sentait tomber, une drôle de lumière réveillant chaque douleur.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir !**

**Merci pour toutes ses visites, et plus encore pour les gentilles reviews =)**

**Voici la suite ! **

**Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ;)**

...**  
**

Une impression de lourdeur tenaillait Beth. Une lumière blanche l'extirpait de son état végétatif. Elle avait l'impression de errer dans un long fleuve visqueux. Elle tentait de regagner la voix. Elle se sentait empêtrer dans son propre corps.

- Beth ? Je vous en prie, faites un effort.

Le médecin posa sa main sur son front, songeuse.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit un doigt bouger de quelques millimètres.

...

Quand le docteur Mary Costa eut été informée que la tension de sa patiente avait augmentée, elle avait été soulagée. Au-delà de trois semaines, il aurait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne se serait peut-être jamais réveillée. Son métier voulait qu'elle reste en dehors de tout schéma affectif. Mais elle savait que cette jeune femme avait des visites. Que la direction du FBI appelait celle de l'hôpital. Que lorsqu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle, des gens respireront enfin. Mais le chemin était encore long.

...

- Beth, vous m'entendez ?

Elle glissa ses mains dans celle de la jeune femme.

- Serrez mes mains.

...

Beth avait l'impression qu'elle allait devoir faire un effort surhumain pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait chaque millimètre de son corps. Sa gorge enflammée. Ses lèvres sèches. Sa peau glacée. Ses yeux brûlants. Des points de douleur à quelques endroits. Elle entendit la voix rassurante d'une femme. Sentit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle réussit à bouger légèrement la main.

...

En sentant cette jeune femme reprendre vie, Mary Costa sourit. Elle ordonna à l'infirmière qui l'assistait de procéder à quelques injections. Elle se retenait d'appeler son entourage immédiatement. Elle préférait attendre pour voir son état post-traumatique. Elle fit ses visites quotidiennes, impatiente de voir l'évolution de sa patiente. Au bout d'une heure, elle retourna dans la chambre 203.

...

Elle se sentait mieux. Quelque chose avait brûler ses veines. Mais elle se sentait mieux. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle regretta presque quand on se jeta sur elle pour lui faire une batterie d'examens. Elle mit sa main sur le tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Enlevez-lui, elle peut respirer.

Sa gorge la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle regardait ces gens s'affairer autour d'elle.

- Dites quelque chose, lui ordonna-t-on.

Elle avait presque peur. Elle appréhendait le moment où sa voix allait surgir. Le docteur Costa la rassura :

- Plus tard, si vous voulez.

- Bonjour.

Le docteur Costa sourit.

- Bonjour !

Beth avait cru que sa gorge meurtrie allait se déchirer. Mais c'est en entendant sa voix qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était fini. Elle était en vie.

...

- Pénélope Garcia, technicienne de talent, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Erin Strauss.

Garcia blémit.

- Euh, ne voyez pas dans ce truc de la prétention, c'est juste, euh...

- L'agent Fields s'est réveillée. Informez-en vos collègues.

Quand elle raccrocha, Garcia fit des vocalises, envahie par un bonheur sans borne.

...

Elle surgit dans le coin-café. JJ préparait du thé pour Spencer et elle. Prentiss et Hotch carburaient quant à eux au café. Elle les regarda tous les quatre, puis partit au pas de course vers les bureaux. Ils se regardèrent, un peu interloqués devant ce manège. Garcia revint avec Rossi, qu'elle plaça à côté de ses collègues.

- Bon. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Quand vous allez savoir, vous allez vous dire "pourquoi tout ça ?". Mais bon. Dans notre boulot, on annonce rarement de super nouvelles. Donc des moments comme ça, on les bichonne.

Elle les regarda un à un, ravie du suspens qu'elle créait.

- Beth est sortie du coma.

...

Les jours suivants, elle se sentit terriblement seule. Elle avait beau recevoir de la visite, elle se sentait à mille lieux de ce qui l'entourait. Mais personne n'était dupe. Spencer Reid se tenait devant la fenêtre. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait le parking. Beth faisait tourner le bracelet de l'hôpital autour de son poignet, assis en tailleur dans son lit. Le jeune homme brisa le silence, brutalement.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Beth regarda la silhouette qui se dessinait à contre-jour. Il se retourna, puis contempla son visage impassible.

- Tu pourrais au moins ne pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Presque en colère, il poursuivit.

- Mais merde, Beth, tu le dis si tu ne veux pas que je sois là. Mais ne te refermes pas comme ça, je t'en prie, c'est insupportable, vraiment! T'es pire que moi.

Beth se leva, foudroyée par ce discours. Elle se planta devant lui. Mais il continua.

- Alors je ne sais même pas si on est ensemble. Si c'est le cas, t'es presque obligée de prendre sur toi, de faire des phrases de plus de cinq mots. Si ça t'intéresse, ces quinze jours comme ça, ça a été un enfer. Je...  
La jeune femme l'enlaça, avec le même élan que si elle faisait du saut à l'élastique. Parce qu'elle le sentait s'échapper, elle tenta ce geste maladroit. Le jeune homme, les bras ballants, baissa la tête et regarda le nuage de cheveux blonds contre son torse. Doucement, il caressa ses épaules, ses doigts rencontrant le pansement qui recouvrait son omoplate.

…

Rentrer à la maison. Elle trouvait que ça sonnait comme une promesse qui ne sera jamais tenue. Et pourtant...

Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer, Beth fut surprise. Elle était sortie du coma il y a trois semaines. Enchaîner les heures de kinésithérapie, les comprimés d'anti-douleurs. Elle avait souffert le martyre, en faisant les exercices du kiné. Elle avait senti des larmes amères trempées ses joues un jour de colère. Elle faisait ses affaires, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait faire attention. C'était la règle n°1 du médecin. Faire attention encore un mois. Elle avait été assommée de consignes, d'ordonnances. Mais elle s'en fichait. Sur le parking, elle respira l'air frais. Puis appela un taxi.

…

Spencer Reid avait passé ce qui s'appelle une mauvaise journée. Un rapport qu'il avait tapé pendant une bonne heure était parti en fumée la panne de son ordinateur. Il s'était brûlé avec son café. Et l'ascenseur de son immeuble était en panne... Il grimpa les escaliers en soupirant. Marcha en fouillant son sac pour retrouver ses clefs. Quand il releva la tête, il la vit. Elle était assise sur son sac de voyage. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Puis sourit.

- Surprise !

Devant sa réaction béate, elle éclata de rire.


End file.
